A hay feeder for round bales and rectangular loaf type stacks is needed which will also function as an animal enclosure. This enclosure should be one that will not readily fall over due to the sections being pivoted so far that the enclosure has lost the necessary spaced apart support to maintain the enclosure upright. The enclosure should be capable of easily and quickly being assembled and disassembled.